Seven previous European patent applications by the Applicant, 12151906.0, 12151908.6, 12154706.1, 12163858.9, 12166131.8, 14172104.3, and 14172129.0 disclose various apparatuses utilizing a plurality of subscriber identity modules (SIM) for one user of a mobile apparatus. As the subscriber identity modules are not designed for such sophisticated use, their use requires even further ideas.